Synchronicity: Looking for you in the Sky
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: Tovar has grown up with a dead father, a missing sister, and a mother who struggles to survive. Now, older enough to venture into the world outside his home, he decides to travel to the capital, Parados, in search of the sister that was stolen from him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~!

First off: I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year~! ((yay, yay, woo, cheer))

As you can tell, this is my new Vocaloid project. I have nearly finished the first story (which is this one) and will start with the second story (the second song) when this is over, so that I can upload at a constant time. My plan is to upload once every fortnight, so every second Monday (since that is the day today).

I have also created a facebook page which I will be using to keep you, my readers, up to date on what I am doing. If there is a delay in anything, that would be the place the check. I also have a favour to ask you all:

As you know, I change the name of Vocaloid characters depending on the song. For Synchronicity, I am doing that.  
>I have got the names for the characters that appear in the first song, but the second song characters have NO NAMES.<br>That's where you, the readers, come it:  
>Bellow is the list of characters without names. I will let you guys help me decide on their names so that when the second story starts, they can be called something instead of 'random A' or 'random B' while I think of a name for them.<p>

The characters are:

KAITO  
>Gakupo Kamui<br>Luka Megurine  
>Gumi<br>Ruko Yokune

Send me your suggestions on the facebook page and, if I choose your name, when they appear in my story, I will thank you.

Anyway, enough rambling, it's time to start this story! Are you guys ready for this? I know I am!

3...

2...

1...

START!

Enjoy~!

**Note: I know this chapter is short. I promise you this is the shortest chapter, the others are longer than this, so you will get more to read :D**

* * *

><p>Teto – Destiny<br>Miku Hatsune – Crow  
>MEIKO – Cassandra<p>

Chapter 1 –

It is said, in the cursed land of Levi So, there is a great and power dragon that plagues the lands, would ravage the land if not tamed and looked after by a chosen soul every fifteen years. A child, chosen at random from any home in the land, would be taken away from their family and taken to the dragons cavern. The child would be raised by the protector of the cavern, a necromancer whose sins weighed down greatly upon her as she is bound to the land of the living for all eternity. She raises the child to sing and dance for the great dragon so that the land may continue to live in peace.

_Fifteen years ago…_

Destiny performs for the dragon, feeling her life draining from her, before the final bell rings. She slumps to the floor, exhausted, as the dragon slumbers for the night. She smiles before crouching over, convoluting as blood pours out of her mouth and onto her black dress.

She smiles, looking up at the empty sky above her to see the moon shining high above the clouds. She wonders to herself, her pink twirls bobbing as she staggers to her feet, if Cassandra was alright, if she was well and living the fate she had chosen.

Not all were so lucky, as she knew all too well, as she stumbles though the cavern for the exit that lay just beyond her grasp. Her path is blocked by the necromancer who guarded the entrance to the dragons cavern, and guarded the dragon in turn.

Destiny looks up at her, a little startled that her path was blocked by the age old woman, as she watches the woman walk by, not even exchanging a single word with her. The only time the young woman had heard the necromancer speak was when they first met.

The green haired necromancer was introduced to her as 'Crow', the only living survivor of the legendary battle at Stone Mere, the ancient city were Levi So now resides. Destiny stood meekly before the ancient woman, wondering what sin she had committed to give her eternal life among the living, when Crow smiled, menacingly. Her eyes were hidden behind the silver mask she always wore as her dark gown flowed behind her. She had given Destiny only one glance before saying "Sing forever" and leaving Destiny alone in the sombre cavern.

She had told Cassandra that day that she had been chosen to be the new Dragon Dancer, to which the woman turned away. Destiny silently prayed that night that her childhood friend would never receive a fate that she did not choose.

She walks back into the dragons cave, sitting down under the moonlight, as she begins to chart the stars again. It had become a past time hobby for the young woman as she waited for dawn to come. She bends over again as blood pours of her mouth before she looses consciousness and falls to the ground.

In an isolated village, a fair days travel away from the capital city of Levi So, a woman watches over her newborn children, twins of bright yellow hair and blue eyes that warmed her heart and reminded her of the sea on a warm summers day. She had been born and raised on the coast, and had only left the seaside when she had met her husband, who had gone off to fight in the war. She had not heard news in weeks about him, or any of the other men, and had begun to worry about his safety when she had given birth.

Now her time was occupied with looking after the twins; feeding, bathing, clothing and changing; it was enough to keep her mind elsewhere while the war ragged on.

She had just placed the two down for a nap when a knocking could be heard from her house door. Frowning, for she rarely got any visitors, she opens the door to reveal royal guards from the capital city, Parados.

"May I help you?" She had asked when one of them revealed to her a signed notice as another barged into her home. She watched the man as he stalked towards her two children before something in her mind clicked and the reasoning for their arrival couldn't be more obvious.

"Those are my children!" She cried. "You can't just barge into someone's home. I demand you leave at once."

"Foolish wench!" The man holding her declared. "What do you think we'll do if you keep prattling on?"

"I demand you leave!" She called again. "My husband will come home and know what you have done this day, mark my words on that. I will not rest until justice is found."

"Stupid woman!" One of the men laughed. "She believes the men from the war will return!" He leered at her as she is struck for words. "Let me place your mind at ease." He leaned in close; his breath reeked of metal and blood, as he grinned down at her cowering figure. "Those men sent out to the war were nothing but decoys. We just used them to distract the enemy long enough for us to counter with a force great enough to win victory. All the men who were sent out to the battle field all perished. None survived." He laughed at her stunned face as she began to shake with rage.

She yelled, and fought, and struggled against the guards who had taken a hold of her as the man reached out for one of her children. She screamed even louder as he picked up the child and, as quickly as they arrived, left her alone with one crying infant on the bed.

She ran towards the bed, trying to sooth the wailing baby, as her own tears fell freely from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter guys. Like I said I would be, it is going up today.

Why?

Cause I want things to start being constant, that's why.

The chapters following after this one with be roughly the same length, so enjoy long as chapters guys :D

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine – Tovar<p>

Chapter 2 –

_Fifteen years later… _

.The boy sits with his mother, watching her as she sewed buttons onto his worn out shirt. His blond hair fell in front of his face gently as his blue eyes pierced through the woman opposite him.

Since he was young, old enough to walk, talk, and remember, his mother told him of the child that was stolen away from her, his older twin sister.

He couldn't deny the fact that somewhere, deep down in his heart, he knew someone was missing from his life, not just his father who died long before he was born, but someone else whose ties to him were closer and deeper.

She pauses in her sewing, her worn brown eyes glancing out at him though hair of the same colouring, as she sighs before placing the shirt down. "I know you have questions," she says to him. "And I know you seek answers, but I don't have the answers to the questions you seek."

"Then let me go to the capital, let me go to Parados to find the answers to our questions." He demands.

She glares at him, her face fierce, as she replies harshly "No. I will _not _lose anyone else to that city, do you hear me? You will stay here and learn a trade. I will not have you chasing for someone who may already be long dead."

"How can you say that? How can you give up so quickly?" He calls at her retreating figure. "I believe she is alive, and I when I find her. We'll come home and live as a family once more. Don't you worry-"

"But I do worry." She says, pausing at her bedroom door. She turns to look at her son, revealing the lone tear that occupied her right cheek. "I do worry; I worry about my only child left with me, I worry about my dear daughter who was taken from me, I worry about my husband's body which hasn't been found and given a proper burial." She sighs, looking down, as she turns back to her room. "Please, put Parados out of your mind, and just be content with your life."

The boy watches her as she closes her door as he clenches his fists. How could he be content when his mother was in a state of deterioration? The capital had forgotten about their little village, not even bothering to send portals out their way for the trade routes which were littered with bandits now days.

He fiddles with the pendent that hung around his neck, a strange object that was shaped like a bass clef used for music. His mother said she gave one to his sister, one shaped in a treble clef, so that the two knew they were of one song.

_If that was the case, _he thought as he left the house. _Then finding one another shouldn't be such a hard task._

He walks around town, looking at what he might need for the long journey that was ahead of him.

He was going to ignore his mother's words and still search for his sister; he had to in order for his mind to rest.

Around town, he was well known for being able to help. His name was called out in great enthusiasm as many greet him with a warm smile, a pat on the back and a firm handshake. "Tovar!" One man calls as he steps out from behind his stall to greet the boy. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"It is good to see you too, Marcus. You seem to be here in one piece. I would have thought the bandits on the roads would have gotten to you before nightfall."

The man laughs. "Well, those pesky bandits were a handful, I can tell you that, but nothing me and my boys couldn't handle." He indicates to his sons who were unloading crates from the cart onto the stall and unpacking others for sale.

Marcus traded in a special sort of supplies, one that surprises even the townsfolk of Tovar's village. He had the normal goods; exotic fruit from other lands along with some strange looking fish too. But what really caught the teen's eyes were his other wares, those for travellers. Back packs made to carry heavy loads, clocks to protect one from the rain, blades in many shapes and sizes to suit the masses, and Tovar's personal favourite; a dark woollen vest that billowed out behind one like a coat, the hood lined in lion's fur. How one manages to sheer a lion was beyond Tovar's understanding, but he never truly asked.

Marcus catches his glance and smiles at the fur vest. "It's a beauty, isn't it?" He says, breaking the teen's trance.

Tovar smiles at the man. "It is. How come no one has bought it yet?"

"Can't say many people have uses for a fur vest, a lot of people just want it for show and not the practicality of it. This vest is suited for travellers, people who wish the travel light and be able to move freely. I heard that wearing something flashy like this will grant you entrance into the palace at Parados."

"Really?" Tovar asks, intrigued. "So this could grant you an easy entrance?" He pauses and looks towards the grinning merchant, looking a little sceptical and sheepish. "How did you know I plan to travel to the capital?" He asks after a long stalled silence.

The man's smile widens. "Well now, this is a small village, and people do tend to eaves drop here and there. You just have to listen to the conversations, and by sure you'll know what happens inside a little town."

Tovar's face drops as only one name comes to mind. "Mullins." He says.

"Eh? You're neighbours?" Marcus replies. "They the ones doing the eaves dropping?"

"Has to be." Tovar replies. "They always have a way of knowing what happens inside our house. It's like they have eyes on the walls. I've told them to stop spreading those rumours; a few times I've actually caught them near mother's window. They like to know what goes on in our household." He sighs before turning back to Marcus. "So what did you hear? What did they say?"

"Well, the rumour goes something like this:

Your mother, dear thing bless her soul, had a long winded argument with you about that father and sister of yours, to which she declared that she would have preferred that you both were taken by them guards that spirited away you dear, poor sister. You declared that you would leave, never to return, to which she claimed that you would end up like your father; a dead good-for-nothing. You storm out of the house, in your anger, to get supplies for your trip.

Well, at least, that's the version that I heard anyway."

Tovar sighs as he nods his head. Rumours like these about him and his mother were common in the village. It seemed to be a favourite past time topic for everyone to chat about.  
>'Did you hear about Tovar? I heard he's going off on a journey to the capital to be a royal guard like that no good father of his.'<br>'Really? I heard he was to go off to war.'  
>'I heard he wants to be a magician.'<br>'He's a thief in disguise, you know, waiting to steal the hearts of young girls.'  
>'That mother of his, raising her son off lies and tales, someone should set her straight.'<br>'I heard she's only keeping him around for his se-'  
>'Shhhh! Don't say that out loud! He's coming, look!'<p>

It wasn't uncommon for the teen to hear these rumours as he walked down the streets, and he heard them more often when a new one had sprung up. He nods his head to Marcus before continuing with his walk.

It was true that word spread fast, many merchants that he knew well were saying how they had a few provisions in their back store, just in case he did decide to leave one day. The thought was nice, but Tovar didn't want pity from anyone. He wished to purchase his wares, not be given them for free like he didn't earn them.

He quickly returns home, checking on the money he had saved, as he decides what to buy. He had a bag already, but he wasn't to sure if he would need a new one. Some bread, dried meat and cheese would be essential. But he would also need a few coins for on the road as well, and some way of defending himself if bandits came his way.

That would leave him short a few gold, much silver and countless copper.

He sighs, not much liking his lack of coin, when he hears a door open. He turns to see his mother enter the room, her face looking sullen and tired, as if she had been deep in thought. In her arms was a thin bundle wrapped in cloth. She walks forward and sits beside him as she un-wraps the bundle.

"Your father, like you, always searched for the means to a happy end." She says. "When your grandmother went missing, he left home to search for her, only to find that she was happy living in a valley beside a lake where she had found love. Another time was when his best friend, on a foolish dare, decided to leave and slay a mountain lion. How foolish indeed! But your father chased after him once he caught wind and saved his friends life."

She smiles at the memories as she removes the last piece of cloth to reveal a sword, sleek and long. Tovar gaps at it, at the gold handle and leather casing that was inlaid with leaf gold designs. It was a sword of wealth and good making as he removes the blade from the sheath.

The blade was bright silver, shining as the light caught its edge, as the handle fit well in the teen's hand. He held the blade down, the tip of the sword just barley reaching his ankle, as he holds it out at arms length before moving it around in his hand, stabbing the air in front of him and slicing it with a swift flick of his wrist.

The blade felt warm in his hand, as if it belonged to him, as he turns back to his mother. She smiles up at him as she pulls out a small pouch that was hidden under a few folds of cloth. "Your father left this with me before he went to serve in the war." She says. "He said that if times ever got hard, he wanted me to sell this blade and use the money I would receive from it to move away from this village, back to my home by the sea, and live with my family there. But I never sold it, no matter how much time passed. I believed that his sword, his family's sword, should be kept as a legacy and not sold as some worthless ornament."

She hands him the pouch of coins, taking the few in his hands and placing them inside the bag as she wraps up the cloth. She then walks to one side of the room, removing a floorboard to reveal a hiding place for precious and well kept things. She pulls out a worn out travelling bag and holds it out to him.

It was light, much to the teen's surprise, with a small skinning blade and other essential ornaments inside. "You'll have the buy the food in town." His mother says. "And you might want to place that cloth in here too, to use as a blanket from the cold of course. Also, a good travelling cloak would be nice as well." She smiles at him as he stares at the sword in his right hand, then to the pouch of coins in his left, before finally to the travelling bag in his mothers arms.

All of this was his fathers, left behind for his mother and himself. And his stolen sister.

"We'll go into town together." He says. "You can help my buy the correct food for such an adventure, along with dousing any rumours that have bloomed."

"Oh dear, the Mullins again?" She asks.

He nods his head as she sighs.

"I swear, they find joy in others misery and sadness. To think, they have the gull to stand outside my window, peeking in at any hour of the day, claiming they were just trying to make sure I am fine and not a trembling mess. Ha! As if they would help me. They were more than happy to try and purge me of anything of wealth."

She shakes her head before sighing. "Tomorrow then." She says. "Tomorrow we'll go into town and send you off, ready to face the world ahead." She smiles warmly at him


	3. Chapter 3

I had Internet and computer... well, laptop problems which prevented me from uploading this chapter AGES ago!  
>When I was supposed to, and said I would, I mean.<p>

Ahem. Anyway, I have it here now. I'm at a writers block with this chapter, but if I can work well, I can prevent you guys from even knowing I did :D

Besides, it's not for a few more chapters anyway :P

Now, without any further interruptions on my behalf, here is chapter 3 :)

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 –<p>

"Have you got everything with you?" Tovar's mother asks in worry. "You haven't forgotten anything, right? You have your travelling bag?"

"Yes mother." Tovar replies, shifting the bag on his back slightly.

"Food and water?"

"Yes." Opening up the bag, he shows his mother the jerkin filled with water and the small bundle of food.

"Clothes, blankets and coins?"

"Yes."

"And your fathers sword?"

"Yes." Tovar hols up his father's sword before replacing it to his side where it rests in its sheath.

His mother sighs and smiles at him warmly, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders as a gust of wind blows a few strands of hair across her face. Next to her was the merchant Marcus, who had been more than willing to sell the lion furred vest to Tovar, at a more than reasonable price too. In the short time it had taken Tovar to prepare for his trip, Marcus had gotten one of his sons, the eldest who was good with a blade, to teach Tovar how to fight if the need come.

"Now remember boy," Marcus says as he places a firm hand on the teens shoulder. "Outside of this village is more danger than you can expect, and even the capital isn't much safer than the very roads littered with bandits. Keep your belongings close and trust no one."

"I will be fine Marcus, I promise you." Tovar replies with a firm smile.

The man had seen Tovar grow and had always given the teen invaluable advice. In his own, strange, little way, Marcus was like the father that was stolen away from Tovar by that dreadful war fifteen years ago.

An approaching figure catches the threes attention as a young man, dressed in dark blue travelling clothing with his own sword strapped at his side with a bag swung over one shoulder, comes striding up the path. His hair was a dark brown, much like the colour of an old oaks bark, which was long at the end and tied up. His eyes were a milky golden brown colour, similar to that of a maple leaf, as he stands tall and firm before the teen.

He smiles down at Tovar, a warm smile, as he turns to Marcus.

"Be sure he reaches the first tavern on the road, lad." Marcus says to him. "I want you to make sure his first night out of town is uneventful as possible."

"I'll make sure he doesn't stray too far, father." The young man replies with a laugh. "This one is a fast learner, as he proved so while learning how to wield his blade."

"Please Lark; just make sure his first night safe." Tovar's mother begs to the young man before her.

Lark places a hand behind his head, looking away as a soft blush graces his face. "I promise I will, ma'am. I'll make sure he is kept safe."

"Thank you." She replies with a smile as she looks to her son. "I'll see you when you return home." She says, squeezing her sons hand softly in her own.

"When I return, I will be returning with my sister in tow." Tovar replies, squeezing his mothers hand softly before turning to Lark. "Shall we go now?"

"Don't be in such a rush to leave!" Lark replies mockingly, smiling down at the teen. "After all, it seems your journey will be long and tiring."

"It's best to leave now than later." Tovar replies as he looks back to his mother before turning his attention to the road he would be travelling. "This is something I have to do, so it's best to leave now than latter."

Lark nods his head as he takes a step forward. "Very well then, let's be off." He says. "I'll be home in a few days father. Is there anything else you want me to pick up before I return?"

"Yes, a wife would be nice." Marcus replies with a broad smile on his face. "One for the both of us, if possible."

"I doubt anyone would be interested in an old man such as you." Lark retorts as he begins to walk, waving a hand back at his father as he does so. Tovar just laughs at the young man's words before following behind him.

Marcus snorts at his son's response before walking back to town, with Tovar's mother in tow.

"If you were old Marcus, then that would make me ancient." She says, receiving a warm smile from the man.

"Maybe so," he replies. "But then, if that is true, you must be some sort of enchantress to retain your youth and beauty."

Tovar's mother blushes at his words as a coy smile crosses her lips. "Perhaps I am the very being you claim me to be."

Marcus laughs at her alluring words as he walks her home before returning to his shop where his sons were currently attending.

Lark and Tovar walk in silence down the open plain road. They had been walking for an hour or so and not once had they said a word to each other. There was nothing for them to say; Tovar was thinking of how he would ask for an audience with the queen of Parados, and Lark could easily see that the teen needed some time to himself.

They soon reach a fork in the road to which Lark automatically turns left when Tovar stops him with a hand on his arm. Turning around, Lark looks down at then teen with quizzical eyes as Tovar points at the sign posts.

"It says Parados is this way, to the right, and that to the left leads to the port towns." Tovar says.

Lark nods his head. "Yes, that is true. But going though the port towns is easier than heading straight to Parados."

"How so?" Tovar asks, intrigued. He assumed heading straight to the capital would be a far less tiring and quicker journey. Heading towards the port towns sounded like sidetracking to him.

"Most travellers head straight to the capital," Lark begins to explain as he begins walking again, causing Tovar to follow never the less. "So that is where most of the bandits wait. Heading towards the port towns is easier for this reason, along with the fact that it is actually a quicker journey."

"How is it quicker than heading straight for the capital along a straight path?" Tovar asks, bewildered. He understood the first reason, but the second baffled him.

Lark chuckles at the teens confused face as he continues explaining.

"The port towns hold most of the sea trade for Levi So; our country. The capital is far away from the coast, located far in mainland. The trade route for land mass is great, the capital being in a prime spot for trade, but when it comes to trades by sea, the only way for them, for anyone in Levi So, is by receiving trade via one of the main port towns. And before you ask; yes, there are other coastal towns out there. But these other towns aren't good trade routes, and thus are left as just little sea side towns."

Tovar nods his head, now understanding where Lark was coming from.

By travelling to a port town, he could find passage aboard one of the trader's carts that is heading for Parados. That way, it would take less time riding by cart than by walking, even if he were to go straight to Parados.

"So which town will be coming across then?" Tovar asks as he looks up to his guide.

Lark looks down at the boy and smiles.

"We're heading for Port Glass."


	4. Chapter 4

*sighs*  
>The consistency I was trying to keep is... well... deteriorating.<p>

Oh well! At least I am still going to upload it.

I should still be uploading once a week though. And I also need to finish off this story before starting on the next story.

This one will be shorter than the second 'Synchronicity' story since there is only really Len present in this one. So look forward for the next story :)

Anyway, better run and start writing. Getting a little slack (eep!)

Enjoy~! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 –<p>

Night was falling as the pair of weary travellers reaches their first tavern, the lights a beacon to their weary feet. Lark indicates to the tavern with a swift flick of his head, causing Tovar to look at the slightly wavering sign. The words 'Blue Cottage Inn' was written on the dark wood in pale blue loopy writing. Tovar frowns at the inn before looking at Lark who was currently entering the establishment.

To Tovar's surprise, the inn was well furnished, with blue bells lining the window sills as the smell of freshly baked bread and cooked food waft into the sitting room. Straight ahead was a set of stairs that lead to the second floor, where most, if not all, the rooms are located. Off to the right, a little ways away from the staircase, is an archway where a small dinning room can be seen. The room connects to the kitchen, to which the divine smell was coming from.

On the right side of the door is a desk where a clerk sits, reading a book with a candle sitting high above their head, held there by a gold vine dangling down, where the candle sat inside a cage the gold vine was holding.

Lark smiles down at Tovar before rapping his knuckles upon the desk, stirring the clerk from their reading.

The man looks up at Lark with angry eyes before noticing who it was and smiles broadly at him. "Lark!" He says, standing to embrace the young man in a warm, welcoming, hug. "So good to see you! But this is a little early; I wasn't expecting you and your family to come by for another month or so."

"I have a different package to deliver this time." Lark replies, indicating to his side where Tovar was standing in awe of the building.

The man looks down at Tovar with a broad smile before nodding his head. "A fine package indeed, if I do say so myself."

"You can't touch him." Lark replies quickly as the man's smile fades. "I'm helping him have a safe first night before he continues on his own to Parados."

"Parados?" The man repeats, bewildered. "Why, in the name of Lang'tha, would he want to go there?" The man asks.

Lark shrugs his shoulders. "That I do not know, but I don't want to pry where I don't belong." He looks down briefly to Tovar before returning his attention to the man before him. "So I request a room for two. It would be best that the room have two beds, and I don't want you coming in under any circumstances, you understand?"

The man nods his head. "Very clear. I'll grab you the room key right now."

"Is a shared room cheaper than separate rooms?" Tovar asks, having heard the conversation.

Lark looks down at the boy before nodding his head. "It's also better to be with someone, just in case some shady folk try to rob you of anything valuable." He points a thumb to the clerk, who just huffs in annoyance at this statement.

"If you two would like some dinner, you may go into the dinning room and acquire a seat where our maid will bring to you whatever you please."

"I'll just have the usual; a pint of ale to accompany a well cooked steak, with bread and cheese." Lark says before turning to Tovar. "You go into the dinning room and tell the maid what you want. Just say that I want the usual to her. I'm going to see our room, make sure it's as we have asked."

Tovar nods his head as he walks into the dinning room and sits down at a table, to which a maid soon arrives and quickly notes what he, and his companion, wishes to eat.

Dinner ended quickly, much to Lark's pleasure, as he led Tovar to their room. It was well furnished, with two beds next to each other. A hearth was to the far left side of the room, with a fire already burning brightly and warming up the room. Tovar's bag was on one of the beds while Lark's was no where in sight.

"You should get ready for bed." Lark says as he walks towards his own bed. "We'll be leaving early in the morning. It's still a little while before we reach Port Glass, and this is one of the only taverns along this road. I'll be showing you how to camp properly tomorrow night."

"I see." Tovar replies and he quickly changes into some light clothes. "Thank you for helping me, Lark." The teen says as he slides under the covers of his bed. "I appreciate your help."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Lark replies as he ruffles the teen's hair. "You're doing something you feel you have to. I respect that. Just keep your head held up high and everything should be fine."

Tovar smiles and nods his head at this as he slowly drifts off to sleep, Lark staying up a little while longer before he, too, finally falls asleep.

When Tovar woke up, he was no longer in the tavern nor was Lark anywhere in sight. What was even stranger to the teen was the fact that he was fully dressed in his travelling clothes.

Sitting up, the teen looks around, determined to figure out where he is, to realize the area is desolate. There were neither trees nor grass; he couldn't hear the sound of a running stream or any sort of wildlife for that matter. It was a barren wasteland.

The ground he was sitting upon looked an ashen blue, so unnatural. And the sky above him was clouded with grey clouds. He couldn't see if he was surrounded by rock nor could he tell how far above the clouds were.

Suddenly, a soft gust blows across the desolate landscape, carrying along with it a humming that the teen remembers hearing before he fell asleep. Looking around, he tries to figure out the source of the sound to no avail.

"Hello?" He calls out, hoping to catch the attention of the one who was humming. "Is anyone there?"

"We are here." Comes a reply. "And we are listening."

The voice sounded strange to Tovar's ears, holding a mixture of both the high pitch of a woman's voice and the low octave of a male. What made things worse was how the voice sounded neither old nor young; a mixed balance of both. What Tovar could tell, though, was the voice held power and wisdom, and was a voice that carried upon it nothing but truth.

"Who are you?" Tovar asks the wind, not knowing where this mysterious being is. "Where am I?"

"You are within a dream." The voice replies, its words dancing around him. "We brought you here to listen and for you to speak. We have been watching you, we have heard your heart cry out to us, and all we seek is to help."

"Wait, you mean this is a dream?" Tovar states in shock. "But, this feels so real!"

"This is a dream, but it's not a dream at the same time." The voice replies. "This dream is a world of its own, one where no human may venture without our aid. It is the only way we can talk to you."

"You keep saying 'we'. Are there more of you here?"

"No. We are one with many voices. We exist as one entity, but we are not singular. It is similar to you. You are one, yet you are two. You are missing something; you are missing someone who is like you, who is one with you." Clutching the pendent in his hand, he notices how the voice hums in approval. "You search for she who will make you whole."

"My sister was taken from us when we were but infants. My mother raised me alone, since my father is gone." Clutching the pendent tightly, Tovar looks up to the sky above him. "I am searching for my twin sister who was stolen from us."

"And how do you propose you search for her?" The voice asks. "How will you start looking?"

"I will go to Parados, where my sister was taken, and begin my search there." He replies firmly, his voice filled with strong determination.

"Who will you ask for guidance?"

"I will ask for an audience with the queen and see if she is willing to help me."

"Do you know where your sister is? What she is now?"

"N-no, I don't." Tovar stammers, feeling a little worried now by the voice's words.

"How do you know if she is not happy? What if she is living a life she enjoys? Would you take her away from that life and bring her home with you, to an environment so unfamiliar, to people she has never met before, to a place where she is a complete stranger?" The voice asks harshly, holding with it what may possibly be the truth of the matter.

"We are her family; she would be welcome no matter what. She was taken from us first, it's only fair!" He shouts at the sky, his arms held out wide.

"Only fair that you take her away again? What if she doesn't want to come?"

The truth of the voice's words stung hard but true to the teen. If his sister was living a life she wished, then what would he do? "If she doesn't… if she doesn't, then I'll let her live her life the way she chooses. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't wish." He answers, the thought not boding well with him. To travel so far, to find out she was living a well and fulfilling life would only break his and his mother's heart.

The voice seems to hum at his statement before growing louder than before. "You're answers have helped us come to a decision." The voice says. "We will help guide you to her."

Tovar looks up in shock as he waits for the voice to continue.

"Your sister has become the new Dragon Dancer, the previous one having died three years past. She was raised by the guardian of the dragon, raised to sing and dance. She has never known love, nor of compassion. She is void of emotions, of hatred, of love. She knows she isn't whole, is not complete, and she holds with her a pendent around her neck. She is waiting for the one who can hear her song to come and set her free from her curse."

Silence greets him as the words the voice has spoken sink in.

His sister was the current Dragon Dancer.

"What do I have to do if I want to save her?" He asks. "How can you help me?"

"In time, young Tovar, you will learn how to use your power. But until then, continue towards Parados. Your search will begin there." The voice slowly disappears, leaving behind the soft humming that is slowly swallowed whole by the thickening fog. In a moment of panic, Tovar begins to run before the fog envelopes him.

He wakes with a shock, his brow full of sweat, as he stares up at the wooden ceiling of the inn.

Turning to his side, he notices Lark sleeping soundly in his bed.

Tovar sighs slightly as he thinks back to his dream.

Such a desolate and empty place, it felt ancient and old, like time just passes it by without worry. And the voice, the one that spoke to him, claiming to be many yet one at the same time. The dream that wasn't just a dream: a world that was a dream, that existed inside the dream. He had never heard of dreams being real, like another plane of existence altogether. But had he just witnessed what he had thought was not real? And the words the voice had spoken, just what did they mean?

Just who was it who spoke to him? Why did they have to talk so cryptically? And what did they mean by his power?


	5. Chapter 5

And this is where I am up to. Sad, huh?

I haven't had much time to write since I'm in school. I have assignments going in one ear and out the other. Not to mention, since I am doing a writing course (oh yeah, that's right: I'm doing a course called Professional Writing and Editing. This will, of course, improve my writing :)) I have to create quite a few original pieces of work, which isn't too much of a problem. Just that... yeah =.= work. Eek.

So if I am failing at updating regularly, it's either because I haven't written more for the story, or school work has taken priority... or both in this case.

I won't stop writing, though. When I get these two assignments done, I'll crack down on my stories and get at least two chapters done :)  
>It's not fair to make you guys wait.<p>

So, enough excuses: I'll head off now.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 –<p>

The pair ate breakfast at the inn before heading off again towards Port Glass. Much to Tovar's surprise, the cost for the room wasn't as expensive as he thought it would be. Lark paid for their food while he paid for the room, an even trade according to the young man.

They walk along the path, passing more and more people as they continue walking forward. The day before was pretty empty, much to Tovar's surprise. Now that it was early morning, the teen was seeing merchants and common folk alike walking along the road, along with a few desolate houses along the way too.

"These are farms." Lark explains. "Most of the people on this side grow wheat and reeds for paper. Because this side is closer to the sea, more water crops are grown along this edge than on the other four main farming districts."

"So this is the Water District then?" Tovar asks.

Lark nods his head. "You can find the best bread and pastries along this road, not to mention good quality paper. You've never left the village before, have you?" Tovar shakes his head as Lark clicks his tongue. "That's a shame. We should have taken you along with us more often."

"I don't mind so much." Tovar replies. "Helping you and your family with trade would have been good, but I don't regret not coming along. What I do regret is not learning more about how exhausting such a long journey can be."

Lark laughs.

"You tired already?" He asks to which the teen shakes his head.

"That's not what I mean by 'exhausting'." Tovar replies. "When we got to the fork in the road yesterday, you said the quickest and safest route would be though the port towns. If I was alone, I would have followed the signs, just to get to the capital. And that inn we went to, the 'Blue Cottage Inn' was very welcoming, more than outside appearances would have given it."

Lark nods his head in understanding at the teens words. "I know how you feel." He says. "I remember going down this road for the first time with my father. He told me what I am telling you now. But our trades usually end at the port towns; we never go further than that, so I will be unable to help when it comes to travelling to Parados."

"You've helped more than you know." Tovar replies reassuringly. "Both you and your family have helped me start this journey. Not just that, even in town you helped my mother and I out plenty of times. I should be trying to find a way to repay your families kindness."

Lark laughs and pats Tovar on the back. "In all honesty, the only repayment we wish for is seeing you home safe and sound with that sister of yours."

Tovar smiles up at him as they walk in silence.

It was nice having some company, even if they didn't talk often. But the words that strange voice spoke from his dream continue to nag at the back of his mind. He couldn't quiet help but shake the feeling that his journey to Parados would be less than uneventful.

The pair quickly stops by a cottage, to purchase some fresh bread for their lunch, which gave the teen some time to examine his surroundings a little better.

On either side of the road were these streams of water that branched out to the homes along its shores banks. Each time the rivers came across a house, a small branch would direct some of the water towards the fields where the wheat and reeds were being grown. The water was clear, the bottom being pebbles so that it could easily be used as drinking water, as small fish swim upstream to an unknown location.

Tovar smiles as he imagines what it would be like living the life of a water farmer, like these families. The idea was nice, he was always fond of the water, but somehow, working on the fields and growing crops was never interesting enough for him to pursuer it as a career.

Lark pats Tovar on the back, bringing the teen out of his daydream, as the young man hands him a small bundle wrapped in a strange, large green leaf.

"This is called banana bread." Lark says as Tovar lifts one of the folds of the leaf. "You remember those yellow curvy fruit that we sell?" Tovar nods his head. "That's called a banana. We sell them to these folks along these banks and they make wonders with it. You should try it; it's a masterpiece."

Sceptical, Tovar shrugs his shoulders, seeing no harm in trying the strange bread, as he takes a bite.

"I-it's good!" He exclaims in shock. He looks up to Lark who was just laughing at the teen's reaction to the food, before nodding his head at Tovar.

"It is, isn't it? I had the exact same reaction when I tried it for the first time myself." Lark replies as they continue walking along the road once more.

"Lark," Tovar says; catching the young mans attention.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lark frowns at the serious tone in the teen's voice. "Of course you can." He replies. "What do you wish to ask?"

"I've been wondering," he begins, looking out to the water farms. "How did you know you wanted to be a trader?"

Lark raises a brow at the teen's question before looking up to the sky above him. "I didn't know." He replies honestly, watching in slight amusement as the teen looks at him in utter shock.

"You didn't know?" Tovar replies to which Lark nods his head. "But, you are one now! How did you decide?"

"I didn't decide, nor was it decided for me." Lark replies as he fishes though his jacket pocket before pulling out a delicate gold ring with a silver chain running though it. "I was once in love with a girl from the port towns. We met by chance when I travelled with father once." Lark looks up at the sky, smiling at the memory. "I'll never forget the day we met.

She was out by the docks, sitting on the wall edge as seagulls flew around and about her. She had different flowers woven though her hair, truly a beautiful sight, as she wove a daisy chain. She was humming as she sat there as the waves lap at the wall edge. I walked up to her, introduced myself, and all she did was smile back at me for me to know that it was love at first sight.

I found out later that she was ill and by her doctor's orders, she, along with her family, were forced to move to the sea side. Apparently, the salt air was supposed to help her get better, but she was only getting worse. Her family wasn't rich, so they couldn't afford a magician to come and see if healing magic would help cure her. But she was content. Not once do I recall her not smiling.

I found out the easiest way for us to meet was if I worked with trades. So I joined my father more often, helping him with work and such, just to meet her again. I proposed to her with this ring almost a life time ago now, but-" Lark closes his eyes at the memory slightly before placing the ring back in his pocket.

"When?" Tovar asks, hoping his question wouldn't seem rude or prying into a subject that was delicate. "When did she die?"

"She died three years ago, but she was summoned to be the Dragon Dancer long before then. She used to live in Parados, before coming out here, but a year before she was officially made the Dragon Dancer, she was called back to undergo training. I received word from her family that she had died and a new dancer had taken her place. There wasn't even a body to bury."

Tovar looks down at the ground, worry filling his body as he thinks of the possible fate that may await his sister if he doesn't rescue her first. "What was her name?" Tovar asks.

Lark looks down at the teen, smiling once again at the girl's memory, as he answers. "Destiny."

"Do you know if her family still lives in the port town, or if they returned to Parados?" Tovar asks.

Lark looks at the teen with a frown, unsure as to why Tovar was asking such questions. "I don't know. They came to our village when they told me about her. Why do you ask?"

Tovar shakes his head. "It's nothing, really. It's not important." Tovar brushes the question away as he walks ahead of the young man.

After hearing that Destiny was the former Dragon Dancer, before his sister, questions ran through Tovar's head. If he could get in contact with her family, then he might have a better lead as to where they take the Dragon Dancers. It would get him one step closer to finding his sister.

But having these questions, wanting to ask them, and getting answers was one thing. He had to find them first before he had any chance of knowing the whereabouts of his sister.

Lark sighs deeply before recalling what Destiny had said to him once, something so cryptic not even he fully understood what her words meant.

_"Lark, did you know there are some who are born with a song in their heart?"_

_"A song?"_

_"Yes, not just any song at that: a song that touches the hearts of many and calls forth the power of Lang'tha."_

_"Do these people really exist?"_

_"They do. They leave a mark on all who they have touched. I can see this mark resonates within you, Lark. Someone has touched your heart; a Song Master has touched your heart."_

_"A… Song Master?"_

_"If only I could meet them, then maybe, just maybe…"_

_"What is it Destiny?"_

_"It's nothing. I just wish I was born a Song Master. Then maybe, just maybe, I could touch the hearts of even the most steel hearted people, and bring peace once more to this land."_

Lark fiddles with the ring in his pocket once more before smiling to himself. Someone who could touch the hearts of many, for such a person to exist would be quiet amazing. But then, the teen before him, Tovar, is quiet amazing too. A journey to find the sister he has never seen before, such a thing would terrify Lark to no end.

Tovar was braver than he.

"Hey, Tovar," Lark calls out, causing the teen to turn and look over his shoulder. "Catch."

Tossing into the air, glinting as it touches the sunlight, was the ring Lark had once given to Destiny.

The teen catches it and looks at the young man with quizzical eyes. "Keep it; I'm sure it will serve you more purpose then me."

"But this holds precious memories to you." Tovar complains. "I can't accept something that is so important to you."

"Yeah, true that it holds important memories, but then, if I continue to hold onto it, I would be forgetting something else that is important as well." Lark smiles at the confused teen as he ruffles Tovar's hair. "When you get older, you'll someday understand."

Tovar pushes the hand aside before placing the ring and chain in his vest pocket. "Sometimes, I wonder if adults say that to mock us who are younger than them." Tovar replies, causing Lark to erupt in laughter.

"Maybe, but then, my father used to say that to me as well. It's true that with time and age, one begins to understand things better. But age isn't everything, Tovar." Lark's smile broadens as he places a friendly arm around the teen's shoulders. "When you grow as a person, you also grow older, into a new self. That is what I meant, along with my father back then."

Tovar nods his head at this, a smile gracing his lips, as he hums a tune; the same one he heard from his dream.

His journey had just begun, he had a lead to where he should start his search, and he knew what his sisters fate would be if he should fail. He was more determined than ever to find her and bring her home, to join the family she belonged too.

Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it's been, um, a VERY long time since I wrote anything for any of my stories.

I apologies for this, really, I do. I've been busy for the last year and a half with school work and my own writing. But, when I received a message from , saying I had someone still reading my stuff, wow: it just blew my mind. And it made me realise I still had some unfinished work to do.

So again, I am sorry for this delay. I would like to thank **APH1168kittens** for giving me this reminder, and for kicking my butt into action. I really do appreciate it.

I hope people haven't forgotten who is who, but if you have, there is only on Vocaloid in this chapter: the others are just randoms. You know, story elements.

As always,

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 –<p>

It took another two nights before the pair reach Port Glass, and on both those nights Tovar had the same dream as before, except the voice was not present. No matter how much he called out to the sky, he received no reply and woke more tired than before.

Lark had noticed the teen's exhaustion and offered to rest for a full day.

"There's no need to over exert yourself, Tovar," Lark says. "We can stop and rest for the day."

"No," Tovar says, shifting the bag on his back slightly. "I'm fine. I can keep on going."

"Pushing yourself won't help your health. You need to get proper rest."

"I am fine, Lark, really. Don't worry so much."

The boy smiles meekly up at the young man before walking on ahead of him. Lark sighs in slight frustration before following behind.

The days had been eventful since their stop at the inn. They hadn't found another establishment to rest at and found groups in which to camp with to pass some of the nights. And Lark would often tell stories to Tovar about the stars that shone above them, stories that even Tovar had heard as a child. It was at these times that he felt at ease.

But his dreams always left him uneasy in the morning, and he would always wonder and question their meaning.

"You know," Lark says as he stares at Tovar with thought; the boy's face contorted in puzzlement as he stares blankly ahead. "I am here to listen, if an ear is all you need."

"Huh?" Tovar says, snapping out of his daze. "Did you say something Lark?"

The young man chuckles before patting the teen on the back. "Just a friendly reminder to you that I am here to listen if need be."

"Thank you, Lark," Tovar replies with a smile before removing the hand from his shoulder. "But it's not something I wish to talk about. Besides, it's just a silly dream. A dream is a dream after all, right?"

Lark raises a brow.

"A dream is just a dream?" He repeats, a little stunned by the teen's words.

"My dear boy, if a dream was just a dream, then this road we are walking on wouldn't be here, nor would the houses that line these banks or the banks themselves. You don't think people didn't dream up these ideas first before they became a reality? And we must not forget the written work, either. Poems, songs, stories, tales, all of them started off as a dream."

"But there isn't always a point to everything," Tovar retorts. "I mean, look at this pebble. It is not needed but it is here none the less. What makes it so important that this pebble be here, and not over there?" He says, pointing off to the far end of a farm. "Or there." This time pointing to a small rock pool where little children splash about it. "Or even here." He holds the pebble up in his hand to show his point to Lark.

The young man smiles and tips his hat off to him. "That is an interesting argument you have there, Tovar," Lark says, amused by their banter. "But you could always argue for that pebbles purpose."

"And what would that be then?"

"Why, to be used, for example."

Tovar smiles warmly at the teen as he plucks the pebble from his hand. He holds it out to him, the smooth, round surface of the rock fitting nicely in the palm of his hand. "Maybe you just have to let things be in order to see what they mean." Dropping the pebble into the nearby stream, he walks ahead of Tovar who looks down at the rippling water with thought.

Many nights pass; many dreams come, before they reach their destination: Port Glass. The town wasn't anything like what Tovar had imagined it to be. The roads and walls were all made of cobblestone closely packed together as stone and wooden houses stand toe to toe with one another. The streets were full of people hustling and bustling to their destination as stalls and carts of food and other products sell their wares, or being the long trek to the capital. The strong smell of the sea mingling with that of the produce creates a unique aroma that can send one with a weak stomach hunching.

For some, the sight would be off putting.

For Tovar, it was like an adventure.

"This place is amazing!" He cries out as he soaks in the sights before him. His home towns market was far smaller than this; the whole town could even fit into this one square. It was unbelievable how just one place could hold such a large square.

"It is something, isn't it?" Lark replies with a smile. "This place always astonishes me as well. No matter how many times I come here, there is always something to surprise me."

"And that's what makes it exciting, right?" Tovar asks with great enthusiasm.

Lark nods his head fondly with a kind smile. "That it does," he says before fixing the bag on his back. "And this is where we must part ways."

Tovar looks up, his joy lost in a moment of realisation and deep sadness. He had enjoyed the time he had spent with Lark; the company was grand and much needed for the scared and inexperienced teen.

To face the world on his own, with the little knowledge that Lark had taught him on their journey still didn't feel enough for him to embark on his own.

In his own, little way, Lark senses the teen's unease and places a hand on his shoulder. Tovar looks up as Lark smiles down. "You can stay with me for the day, while I do some of my trade, if you would like," he says. "Tomorrow, we can find you someone who is travelling to the capital, and is willing to take you along."

"I would appreciate that greatly," Tovar replies with a relived smile. "Thank you for all of your help."

Lark shakes his head. "Not at all. It is the least I can do for you and your mother." The pair walks into the square and look around, Lark stretching his back as he examines his surroundings. "Shall we get to work?"

Tovar follows behind Lark, watching him trade with fellow merchants, and helping him display Marcus' wares for those passing by them. The day was long and tiring, and once the sun had set in the distance, Tovar was glad to finally lower his arms and head towards an inn where Lark asked for a room and dinner for the pair.

They sit and talk in front of a fire, eating the freshly cooked meal with glee and vigour, before the day hit them hard and both find themselves eager for the warm bedding that is laid for them.

"I don't want you to go," Tovar finally manages to say as they prepare for sleep.

Lark looks at him as the teen shuffles his feet nervously, pulling his nightshirt down. "I don't want to be left alone."

"Tovar," Lark says as he walks towards the boy and pats his head softly and lovingly. "This is your journey. You wished to go on it, remember? Don't you want to save your sister?"

At the mention of this Tovar's resolve returns and a fire burns deep in his heart. He looks up to the young adult with new found passion which causes Lark to remove his hand with a satisfied smile.

"In the morning," he begins. "We will find someone who is willing to take you to Parados. I'm sure we'll find someone before midday comes."

With that, the pair slips under the covers of their beds and rest for the day ahead of them.

Tovar watches the young man sleep, his mind restless at the prospect of tomorrow. Though he knew Lark could travel no further with him, his want and desire for a companion was still great enough for him to consider abandoning his quest for his sister. But once that thought crossed his mind it was immediately dashed before it even flourished. Abandon search for his sister? Now that was something he could not do.

The morning came as they left their rooms with full bellies and, true to Lark's word, found someone willing to take Tovar to Parados.

Lark hands Tovar his pack, filled with extra food and coins for his travel. Tovar looks up at him, bemused, as the young man smiles. "For good measures," he says before turning to the man and handing him a silver coin.

The man shakes his head and returns it to him. "Please," he says. "It is not needed. I am more than happy to take your brother up with me."

"Then you have my thanks," Lark replies as he pockets the coin and waves to Tovar as he joins the fray of the market hustle.

The man watches as well before turning to his cart, making sure everything was in order, before looking down at Tovar. "My name is Zen," he begins. "The travel will take three days if we get good weather and a clear path. I have one condition for your travel and it is this: I am a storyteller of sorts. I enjoy listening to the tales people tell me, of their life and experiences. If you promise to tell me of your adventure one day, then I will gladly take you with me."

Tovar looks at him with awe as a smile broadens across his face. "Such an offer is one I cannot refuse," he says with glee. "If you would tell me some of the tales you have heard in exchange, then I think it is a fair deal indeed."

Zen laughs. "You are a wise young man," he says, holding out a hand for the boy to grab. "Have you heard the tale of the mighty Heraclus fighting the great serpent beast, Hyndia?"

Tovar grips Zen's hand, leveraging him up onto the cart, as he shakes his head. He smiles as Zen begins his tale of the mighty hero and his endeavour to slay the monster that threatened the peace of a poor village.

The man told his tale long and hard, and each word held the boy fixated fast, ears plastered open and eagerly listening to his every word. By the end of the tale, Tovar was left with a smile on his face and a laugh in his throat. Though the tale was epic and heroic, it was still enjoyable and humorous to hear.

Night fell and the pair camp by the side of the road, enjoying the scenery about them.

"Have you ever been told stories of the stars when you were young?" Zen asks as he rolls over to his side. Tovar looks to the man and shakes his head.

"Your father never take you out at night and tell you these tales?"

"My father's dead," Tovar replies sadly.

This causes Zen to sit up and look down at the boy who was gazing up at the night sky so forlornly. His young features carry such weight and burden no child should hold, and his air was tight and contorted, a prisoner within his own skin. The man looks up and hums a tune, one which strikes a chord in Tovar's memory.

"I've heard that tune before," he comments, watching as Zen's face lightens with amusement across from the crackling fire.

"Oh have you now?" the man replies as he looks up to the sky, still humming. "Do you know what it's called?"

Tovar nods his head.

"It's called the Lovers Dance, right?"

Zen beams at him. "Yes, that it is. Do you know why it is called that?"

To this the boy shakes his head.

"Ah, then do I have a tale for you.

"See those two stars up there? No, the bright ones to the left, the two blue ones that flicker. Yes, those two. Those are called the Lovers. It is said there were two lovers once, as these kinds of stories always are, that were from opposing countries. Their love was forbidden, but the two didn't care. They had made a promise to one another, a promise that would transcend time itself. They would leave their home for a day to travel to the sea. Each would borrow a boat and wade into the deep waters that separated their homes. There, each year, the two lovers would meet and spend the day together. It was only once a year, but it was always the one day the two looked forward to most.

"Well, one day, the mother of the girl decided to have her daughter married to a nobleman, one who was rich and would provide a good life for her daughter. On the other shore, the same happened to the boy with his father, him having chosen out a kindly bride for him that would bring happiness to his sullen son. The lovers refused this marriage proposal, but each parent ignored their words and went ahead with the wedding.

"The time of their meeting was coming, but their wedding days happened to occur on the exact day they were to get married. Each left their homes and rushed to the shore, borrowed a boat, and waded out to sea. They wanted to see each other once more before they were wed to different people. But following close behind them were their parents and armed men. The poor lovers, all they wanted was to be together. The men fired at the pair and the boats sunk to the ocean depths.

"How they became the stars above is unknown, but it is said, on the day of their meeting, both starts untie together and stand side by side. See? Look, they're touching now!"

True to his word, Tovar looks up to see both stars side by side, glowing brightly like a shining sun, before they slowly pass over each other and drift apart. The boy looks sadly up at the sky as each star slinks slowly away, parting for another year.

"That's so sad," Tovar replies. "They were so close. Why can't they ever be together?"

"I don't know," Zen replies as he looks happily up at the sky. "But it is said that this day, this special moment in time, they send a song down to every lover and grant them once blissful day with one another. And they send this message down in the form of a song."

Zen pats his chest, where his heart laid, then proceeds to place his hand to Tovar's own chest.

"They planted this song in each of our hearts. It's how we know when we find out one true love."

Tovar looks down and places his own hand over his heart, a soft smile crossing his lips. He lifts his head to ask Zen another question, but the man was gone, walking off somewhere. The boy looks to the fire, watching its flames flicker and dance before him. His heart feels heavy, a weight pulling him towards somewhere.

He lies his head down and closes his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

In the midst of his dream, he awakens to find himself in the cold, strange world that has been haunting him since his journey began. He stands, looking around, while trying to part the fog around him away.

"Hello?" he calls out, expecting to hear the voice echo back at him. Nothing returns and he calls out once more in desperation. "Hello?"

A whisper, dancing from the fog and leaking from the shadows, licking at his ears and tickling him, answers his call. He shakes his head and the feeling away, before calling out to the fog once more.

A voice calls through the fog, softly enveloping him. "Do not delay," it calls out to him, the strength from previous dreams fading away. "Blood spills even as you dream."

"Who are you?" Tovar cries out, ignoring the hushed whispers as he claws his way through the fog and darkness. "Where are you?"

"Here," comes a reply. "There, and everywhere."

Tovar looks around, bewildered, as he stops walking and stares out to the darkness surrounding him as clammy fingers wrap around his body, dread creeping into his skin as a shiver wraps around his spine.


	7. Chapter 7

I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for a long time and have forgotten to upload it. Things have settled down a bit and I'm going to focus on my writing more, which is including the fanfiction stories. I'll start with the second story for this series soon and make sure I have a fair few chapters before posting. Also, I'll try to keep my writing style the same, but spelling and construction may be different. It's because there was a gap between me writing this last chapter and me studying. Opps :P

Anyway, enjoy the final chapter for this story and look forward to the next one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 -<strong>

"Who are you?!" Tovar cries out to the voice.

"You need to hurry, for all will be lost soon," the voice replies, overlaying sounds of both female and male voices drip with hushed urgency. "She will soon fall."

"Who will? Are you saying my sister will soon die?"

"We do not know her fate, the fate of the Dragon Dancer, but what we do know is that Parados is falling. The kingdom is crumbling from the inside. You have to find her first, before you can save any other," the voices echoes, its words ever so alluring as when it first called out to the teen.

"So I will find this woman at Parados, and she will help me save my sister?" Tovar asks; desperation evident in his voice. If this unknown person knew of his sister's fate, of where she is now, then why aren't they helping him go straight to where she is?

"This woman will help you, this we know. But she will not be alone; a rouge magician who scams others on the street, whose magic is great yet his moral is low. And an assassin, one who is destined to take his faithful place as servant to the queen if she can be freed, or die loving a woman with no heart."

"And the woman? The one I am to find, what of her?"

"The woman; a young, strong, powerful knight of the queen's court, she choose her destiny, yet she could still not escape her fate. She is torn between her loyalty to her past and to her queen. Set her heart at ease, and her mind will become clear. Cause her heart to forever race in turmoil, and she will succumb to the queen's rule." The voice echoes off, the distant humming that has summoned Tovar to this desolate place is soon vanishing as the air around him becomes thick and foggy.

"Wait!" Tovar cries out desperately. "I have more questions! Please, don't go yet!"

"We are not leaving, young Tovar," the voice replies; almost too distant and quiet for the teen to hear. "We are still here, watching over you, and waiting for our time to once again call on you. But time is short, and we can answer no more."

"Then grant me one last question before we meet once more," Tovar asks. His desperation to know more about this mysterious ally is gnawing at the back of his mind.

Who were they? How did they know so much? And how come they are calling to him though his dreams?

"We shall grant you one last question before we depart. Make it a wise one," the voice echoes; slightly stronger than before.

Tovar swallows the lump in his throat as he asks is question, but not long after the words leave his lips; he realises what he has asked. He clasps a hand over his mouth as he stares at the ground in shock.

Why did he ask of his father?

The fog that was covering the air around him, the thickness of the air, all disappears to reveal a raging war being fought. In the centre of the battle, holding on his face fierce determination, was a man with dark blue eyes and hair as light as sand. His skin glistens with sweat as he strikes down his opponent before looking around the battle field. He is dressed in dark skinned leather with chainmail covering his torso and legs. Upon his head is a helmet that is dented and falling apart. In his right hand he held a sword, the same as the one Tovar is now carrying with him.

"Is this…?" Tovar begins before watching with expectant eyes as the man removes his helmet, dropping it to the ground, looking across the field once more.

He was the only man left alive.

"Your father survived the battle, one which he was meant to die in," the voice says as Tovar watches the image of his father looking around for survivors.

"He is not a blood thirsty man, nor did he accept killing as the only means to an end." Tovar's father finds a survivor and picks them up, revealing different coloured amour along with the crest of a neighbouring kingdom. "Your father saved this man, not out of pity, but out of his own kind heart."

"Are you alright soldier?" Tovar's father asks the wounded man in his arms. "Can you speak? Can you tell me your name?"

The man coughs before looking up at his saviour. "K-klouse." The man answers dryly.

Tovar's father chuckles softly as he carries the man away. "Well isn't this a coincidence. That is the same name as my deceased brother."

The man smiles as well.

"Indeed," he answers before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Your father carried this man back to his homeland," the voice says as the image disappears and is once again replaced with the fog. "And was branded a hero by its people for saving the life of his countries enemy. But whether he has returned to Levi So, or remained with his new ally, alludes us."

"What do you mean?" Tovar asks. "Is he still alive, or is he dead?"

Silence greets him as he looks around frantically, not knowing exactly what he is searching for. "Will you tell me his name at least?!"

"In time, you will meet a snake in the grass. Trust him, and listen to his words. He will know the answers that you seek," the voice says before becoming the soft wind that drifts Tovar from his dream and back to the physical world.

He looks up at the sky, to the pale blue colour flitters with puffy white clouds, as the chirping of birds announces the arrival of someone new. Tovar sits up to see Zen walking towards him with a pail of water in hand.

He stops in his stride when he notices the teen stand and smiles at him.

"I see you are up, lad." The man says as he walks back to his cart, hanging the pail on one of the hooks just inside. "I was beginning to think you would not wake."

"How long have I been asleep?" Tovar asks as he looks up to sky. From what he could tell by the sun, it seemed to be around midday.

"A long time, friend." Zen replies as he indicates for Tovar to get on the cart. "You wouldn't wake, no matter what I did. You can eat on the cart; we must leave now to make up for lost time."

"I'm sorry that you are held up because of me," Tovar apologies, picking up the bread and cheese that was left out for him. "I've been having weird dreams lately."

"Oh? What kind?" Zen asks, intrigued by the teens words.

"I don't know. They confuse me and make no sense," Tovar answers honestly. "It keeps talking in riddles, never giving a straight answer. And the place where I dream, I've never seen such a place as that. So desolate, and quiet. It's empty and void of life altogether. And the voice, it's neither female nor male, but a mixture of both."

Zen, who was drinking from his jerkin, begins to splutter on the water he was just gulping down, causing the teen to look at him in worry.

The man turns to the teen, his eyes wide in shock. "Neither male nor female, but a mixture of both, you say?" Zen asks.

Tovar nods his head in worry. "Are you alright, Zen? Did something happen?"

Zen laughs at the teens worry as he shakes his head. "Bless my heart, to be travelling with one chosen by the god Lang'tha themselves, such an honour I've never received before."

"Wait," Tovar says as he looks down at his hands in shock before returning his attention back to the man sitting next to him. "You're saying Lang'tha was the one who spoke to me?! Who has been talking to me through my dreams?"

Zen nods his head, a broad smile gracing his lips. "That I am, boy. What, don't you know much of our great god?"

Tovar shakes his head, before nodding it, then resorting to just shrugging his shoulders. "I know of Lang'tha, but I never worshiped them. I never really had a need to. And not many people in my village have time to give thanks to them. I, never really thought Lang'tha was real."

Zen shakes his head again as he once more chuckles at the boy's words. "Not many believe that Lang'tha does exist, but there is a story behind the birth of our god. Have you heard it?"

Tovar shakes his head. "I didn't know there was even a story of their birth." Tovar answers honestly.

Zen laughs again. "Not many do, most don't. But I was fortunate enough to come across a man who studied our history and learned of Lang'tha's unique existence.

"You see, Lang'tha is supposedly a great and power dragon that, in their time, ruled over this land and protected it from all that would settle upon its soil. This dragon was believed to be a seer, of sorts, and was rumoured to be waiting for the people that would found Parados and start out country, Levi So. Many tried to slay this dragon, but none prevailed, all were slew by their own blade or the dragon's wrath. It is said, though, that this powerful dragon once transformed to appear human in order to help maintain peace among Parados. You can guess what the dragon appeared as, can't you?

"Lang'tha appeared as both male and female, since dragons have no true gender.

"Throughout the city, this powerful creature watched over the people of the early city and helped teach them the ways of the land. They brought knowledge of medicine and food, history of magic and lore; they even taught how to craft steel weapons that would oppose all those who would try to claim this land as their own. Lang'tha was a blessing, and when they left, the people saw the dragon as a god who appeared to them as both male and female, signifying both genders as equal.

"Some, since that time, have claimed to see this dragon or have spoken to them through a dream. But all those who claimed so were stolen of their sight and turned blind as punishment, another reason why the images of Lang'tha wear a cloth across their eyes. For those who are born blind, though, Lang'tha bestows vision upon them so that they may see in a new and unique way. They are given a third eye, a physic eye, so that they may see the world as all who are born should.

"It's an interesting story, no? And since you claim this and are still able to see, I will believe what you say and trust your word. Just knowing Lang'tha spoke to you means you are important to our county."

Tovar looks down at his hands in silence before gripping the pendent around his neck.

How could he, a simple boy who lost his father and sister to the city Parados, be important? How could he influence his country, his home? He held no power; he was not gifted with magic, with agility. He could read basic words, but that wouldn't be enough to help grant him more knowledge on his sister's whereabouts, or an audience with the queen.

"Then they made a mistake," Tovar says. "I am not important or special, in any shape or form. I don't have any grand destiny ahead of me."

"Can you sing, boy?" Zen asks. Tovar looks up at him, startled by the question, as he slowly nods his head.

Zen smiles as he pulls out a sheet of music. "What most don't know is that Lang'tha didn't only teach us how to survive, or pass down knowledge that helped our country grow, but they also granted us a gift: the gift of song."

Passing the paper to Tovar, Zen then pulls out a small, gold painted flute with green leaf designs running along its length. "This is a package for some noble in Parados, but I've always wanted to hear a Song Flute being played. Would you mind granting me this simple request?"

Tovar looks to the flute that was now in his hand, then to the sheet of music in his lap. He then frowns at the notes as he goes to play the tune.

Zen smiles at the boy before wincing as the tune rings out from the instrument. Tovar stops, frowns again at the music sheet, before rolling it up and passing it back to the man next to him.

"The music is wrong." Tovar says as Zen places the sheet back in the cart. "That should be played by a different instrument."

Zen sighs. "Ah, alas, it seems I will have to wait to hear the sweet tune from a Son–" Zen stops speaking as a strange, yet musical sound could be heard from the boy next to him.

Tovar was playing the Song Flute, his eyes closed, as he played the music that slept in his heart. The sound was strong, flowing, sad, enchanting. It was the song of someone who was searching, whose spirit would never give up, a song for someone who was waiting for their chance to be reborn anew.

Tovar had heard this tune many times before, carried to him by the wind, but he had never known who sung it, or where it came from. He had always assumed it was something he was piecing together from the different sounds the wind make.

It was only recently that he truly understood what the song was.

His sister's voice was being carried by the wind.

This was a song for dragons.


End file.
